


Serendipity

by AoifeLaufeyson, Trashcanakin



Series: Aoife's Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, Coming In Pants, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Held Down, M/M, Smut, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, WinterIron Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: This is my work for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019 to go with gorgeous art by my partner, Trashcanakin. Much gratitude to them and the CapRBB runners for their patience!You can see the art here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238632I'm also filling the following bingo squares:TSB - T1 - Kink: Held downBBB - K2 - Hand-holdingWIB - N2 - Cheek Kiss





	1. Chapter 1

Tony ended the call and slid his phone into his jacket pocket, a small frown on his face. He’d really been looking forward to seeing Rhodey tonight even if that wasn’t the main reason he was in town. He hadn’t seen his best friend in a few months due to their respective work schedules, and he’d been thrilled when they realized they were both going to be in the same town on business trips at the same time. But Rhodey had just called to tell him his assignment was changed at the last minute, and instead of a pleasant week of meetings in San Francisco, he’d be flying back to Afghanistan to oversee training maneuvers. Tony understood of course, but he still missed his friend. 

He hesitated out on the sidewalk in front of the bar where he thought he’d be meeting Rhodey, wondering if he should still go in or call the whole night off. He was past the years when drinking alone in public held any appeal, but you never know what opportunity might present itself, he thought with a smirk. Decision made, he took a deep breath and walked into the bar. There was a bouncer just inside collecting a cover charge which he paid, ignoring the question in the guy's face, clearly wondering what someone like Tony was doing here alone. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings as he made his way to the bar. He’d never been here before, and decided he rather liked the style of the place. It had an old-fashioned tavern kind of feel to it and was nothing like the sleek, modern clubs he was used to back home. But it was warm and comfortable, and sliding up to bar somehow felt like slipping into his favorite pair of worn out jeans.

He waved down the bartender who actually smiled as he served Tony his double scotch. He didn’t say anything though, and Tony turned to look out over the room with his drink in hand. The low ceiling had dim lighting installed between exposed beams that cast shadows through the room, adding to the atmosphere. There was a small stage and a live band was playing something Tony didn’t recognize. But the longer he listened, the more he thought he liked it, and he smiled as he started to relax. After a few minutes and a few sips of his scotch, he thought he saw an empty table halfway across the dance floor between the bar and the stage and he pushed off the bar to go claim it. 

As he slid into the seat facing the stage, he heard a low, rumbling voice with a distinct Brooklyn accent sound in his ear. “Hey doll, that’s my table.”

Tony turned quickly, startled by the voice so close behind him, and looked up into piercing blue eyes that were full of laughter and maybe a hint of something else. He stood quickly, and picked up his glass. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize. I’ll just-” Tony waved vaguely in the direction of the bar, and started to walk away. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his sleeve and he turned back to the table to see the stranger smiling as he very obviously let his eyes travel down Tony’s body and back up again, stopping at all the obvious places before meeting Tony’s gaze.

“Hey now, don’t be hasty, sugar. If you’re not waitin’ on someone, we can share.” Tony was surprised by the way his brain just shut down on him sometimes. A stranger in a bar leering at him and calling him sweet pet names should not have been so appealing. It should be alarming and he should be getting the hell out of dodge as fast as he can. Instead, he stood there, mesmerized by beautiful, ice blue eyes and a smile brighter than the sun. He nodded mutely and slowly sat back down in his chair. The other man took the seat next to his and propped his head on his fist as he watched Tony for a moment before asking, “You got a name, sugar?”

Tony realized he’d been staring at the man’s mouth as he spoke and quickly jerked his eyes up to meet his. “Yeah, yes, I’m Tony. You?” It wasn’t the smoothest he’d ever been by far, but the guy was ridiculously gorgeous and Tony couldn’t be blamed if it was enough to short circuit his brain a little.

“James. You live around here, Tony?” If Tony thought it was charming the way the man called him ‘doll’ or ‘sugar’, it was downright devastating to hear his own name on his lips, and his mind was suddenly full of all the different ways he’d love to hear James say it over and over again.

“I’m sorry to say, no, I’m here for the week for a conference.”

They continued to exchange small talk and pleasantries, and learned that they were both in town on business, attending different conferences being held in the same hotel, and they had both been stood up by their respective dates for the evening.

“I guess they’ll never know what they missed out on,” Tony said with a light laugh. He flagged down a waitress as she passed by and ordered a second drink. He looked hesitantly at James then asked, “Would you like- I mean, if you want, can I buy you? I mean a drink, can I buy you a drink?” Tony flushed over his apparent inability to put a sentence together, but really, James was unfairly attractive and how was Tony supposed remember words while looking at that perfectly stubbled jaw?

“I can’t be bought for cash, sweetheart. I’m more of an equal exchange of services kinda guy.” He flashed Tony a smile that looked far too innocent to be anything of the sort and then winked before he continued, “I will accept another beer, however.”

They continued talking and the waitress soon returned with their drinks. James reached for his drink, and Tony looked down to follow the movement of his hand. He let his eyes linger for a moment on the other man’s left hand to watch the prosthetic constructed of dark metal with interlocking plates that shifted smoothly as he moved. Though it was hard to see clearly in the dim light of the bar, it was familiar to Tony; he recognized that it was actually part of the prosthetic line his own company produced. He watched the smooth, easy motion of the prosthetic with fascination for a moment, allowing himself to feel a surge of pride at what his company had been able to create. But he soon pulled his attention away from James’ hand to focus on the conversation. 

Tony felt like he regained his equilibrium a bit the more they talked. James was amusing and amused, laughing easily as they talked, and drawing laughter from Tony with hardly any effort at all. Eventually, the conversation turned to the band. The musicians didn’t look like they were old enough to be in a bar, but the music was good. It shouldn’t have been a surprise when James reached out a hand and asked Tony if he’d like to dance. 

“Oh- I-” Tony hesitated for a moment as he looked to the dance floor. There were several couples dropping into a more relaxed slow dance as the tempo of the music changed and he looked back at James with a bright smile. “I’d love to.”

James led Tony to the center of the dance floor and wrapped his prosthetic arm around his waist and pulled him in close with deliberate care. Tony gasped softly at the strength he felt in the hold as he looked up into those blue eyes that smiled softly back at him. James gently caressed the side of Tony’s face with his free hand and ran his fingers lightly along his neck, over his shoulder, and down the length of his arm until he laced his and Tony’s fingers together and folded their clasped hands in close between their bodies. The movement was slow, and sensuous, and left Tony breathless as they swayed in time to the music. 

James moved them easily across the dance floor, keeping pace with the music, and keeping their bodies pressed possibly a little closer together than was decent in public. The hand on Tony’s back felt like a brand even through his clothing. It occasionally slid up between his shoulder blades or down to rest just above the swell of his ass and by the time the band finished the second slow song, Tony was desperate to feel the cool metal of that hand on his bare skin. As the song came to an end, James leaned down and brushed his lips against Tony’s cheek in a sweet, chaste kiss. Despite the flirting, heated touch, and physical closeness of the dance, somehow it was that brief kiss that made Tony blush. James chuckled at the reaction and brushed his lips along the line of Tony’s jaw to lay another kiss just under his ear and Tony shivered against him. 

The music changed then to something a little faster, but still not as fast as it had been earlier. With his lips still next to Tony’s ear, James asked “One more dance?”

Tony barely nodded before James spun him in place, the hand on his back now splayed out flat over his stomach. It sent a thrill up his spine when James’ other hand let go of his and moved up his arm until strong fingers wrapped softly but firmly around his throat and drew his head back against James shoulder. He didn’t cut off Tony’s breathing in the slightest, but the potential was there. It was a good thing that James had a firm grip on him, because Tony’s knees felt like water, and he melted against James, knees bent, head thrown back, just letting himself feel the music as they moved together on the dance floor. 

They didn’t speak any further as they danced, moving together in a way that narrowly avoided breaking public decency laws only by the fact that they both still had their pants on. When the song ended, James spoke into Tony’s ear again, “Dance, drink, or hotel?” He ground his hips against Tony’s on the last word, making his intent clear. Tony's answering groan was lost to the music, but he twisted his head around and pressed his mouth against James’ ear to answer, “Hotel, definitely hotel.”

They laughed together as they made their way out of the bar, stumbling over each other as they walked the few blocks to their hotel, unable to keep hands and mouths apart for more than a moment at a time. Halfway there, Tony found himself pushed into the shadowed entryway of a closed shop with James pressed close against him. He laughed and ran his hands into James’ hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

“You know,” Tony murmured against James’ mouth between kisses, “I think we might get in trouble if this goes much further right here.” 

James bent to nip the skin of Tony’s neck before he said, “It’s just another block to the hotel, think we can go that far without getting into trouble?”

“I think it’s going to be a challenge, but we should make an effort. Getting arrested for public indecency would put a damper on the rest of the night.” Tony reached for James’ hand and laced their fingers together. Then he pushed past the taller man and pulled him along as he moved back out onto the sidewalk.

They continued down the street to the hotel, walking hand in hand, and Tony had to smile at the feeling. It was nice and normal, in a way that things seldom were for him. His life was a whirlwind of conferences and meetings and fundraisers. Everyone circling him like sharks in the water, desperate to get a piece of him, gain his influence, or benefit from his resources. Very few people ever wanted to spend time with him just for the sake of enjoying his company. But James didn’t know who he was. And at least for the night, Tony intended to keep it that way. James wanted him because he was, presumably, an interesting, good-looking guy he’d met at a bar. It had nothing to do with money, power, or position. Even if Tony intended to try several positions before the night was through. 

Tony looked up when James squeezed his hand and said his name questioningly. He had a curious and concerned look on his face and Tony realized that he must have asked him something and was waiting for a response. He felt his face grow warm with embarrassment.

“Sorry, what was that? I guess my mind was wandering a bit.”

“Losing interest already?” James raised an eyebrow in mock offense. “I must be losing my touch, darlin’”

Tony shook his head, “No, it’s not like that at all. I was thinking about _you_ actually. About _this,_ and thinking that it’s been nice so far. And that I l-like you.”

James laughed, his nose crinkling adorably in delight and Tony was lost right then and there, with the way his eyes sparkled and shone with his laughter. James let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he leaned in close. 

“You’re about to come to my hotel room and let me do unspeakable things to you. I should hope you _like_ me.” His arm slid down around Tony’s waist until his hand rested just above the curve of his ass as he spoke. Tony felt himself blush _again_ , even as he felt a thrill of excitement at the promise in James’ words. 

“Well, since we both know where the night is going, then, what are we waiting for?” James laughed and kissed his cheek once more before guiding him into the hotel lobby.

As they crossed the large, open lobby, Tony spotted the concierge as he looked in his direction and started walking to meet them. He didn’t know what they man wanted, but whatever it was, it could wait until the next day. Jamie didn’t seem to know who he was, but he’d surely recognize him if the concierge came over and started with Mr. Stark this, and Mr. Stark that. Tony waved the man away with a firm gesture, and steered them in a more direct route towards the elevators.

Once they were in the elevator, Tony found himself quickly crowded up against the wall, with James’ prosthetic hand braced on the wall next to his head while he cupped Tony’s jaw with his other hand and tipped his face upward for a deep, filthy kiss, his tongue pushing deep into Tony’s mouth. Tony moaned into the kiss, and brought his hands up to fist in the front of James’ shirt, pulling him in close to his body

They both jumped and broke apart with the elevator door opened and another couple walked in, pressing the button for their floor. Tony laughed a little sheepishly and leaned his forehead against James’ shoulder. “So, um, what floor was it again?”

James laughed as well, though he didn’t seem embarrassed in the least. He wrapped his arms around Tony in a reassuring embrace and reached past him to push the button for his floor. The man who had walked in glanced at them but otherwise ignored them, while the woman with him smiled slyly in their direction. The elevator stopped and let the couple off a couple of floors before James’ and once the doors closed behind them, Tony broke into a blushing giggle.

“Geez, I feel like a damn teenage caught necking.” 

James laughed loudly in response, “Well, we’re not teenagers, but technically, we were caught necking.” Just a moment later the elevator doors opened again and James took his hand, kissed the back of it, and led Tony off the elevator. There weren’t very many doors down the hallway. These suites weren’t quite the same level as Tony’s penthouse, but they were still large and luxurious. 

Tony didn’t really see much of James’ room however because once the door clicked shut behind him, James had him pushed up against the wall once more. His hands were everywhere, running up and down Tony’s body, sending a thrill of adrenaline and arousal coursing through him. His mouth was on Tony’s neck, biting, nibble, sucking at the sensitive skin there and Tony gasped at the overwhelming sensations. A sharp nip of James’ teeth brought Tony back to himself just enough to push the taller man away for a moment. 

“Hey,” He grinned up at James, breathless and flushed. 

“Hi there,” James replied. He stroked Tony’s cheek softly and leaned in again to nuzzle their noses together. “You okay?”

Tony sighed, smiling, leaned into him and nodded. “Yeah. I just thought we should have a grown-up talk before doing any more teenager things.”

James chuckled and leaned to breath hot in his ear. “That so? What sort of grown-up things?”

Tony took James’ head between his hands and gently pushed him back again so Tony could look into his eyes. “For one, I’m presenting at my conference tomorrow. So, no marks that are gonna show above my collar.”

James looked at him sharply, eyes glittering darkly as his pupils dilated. “No visible marks,” he agreed. “But, what if I wanted to leave the rest of you black and blue?”

Tony’s breath hitched and he swallowed hard, his dick jumping in his pants at the thought. He liked the idea. Really liked it. That was definitely something he’d want to pursue at a later date. But he wasn’t quite prepared for something like that tonight. “Then I need another date or three and a safeword.” 

James kissed him gently and nodded. Then he flashed a grin that made Tony’s knees feel weak. It really wasn’t fair how beautiful the man was. “Fair enough,” he said, “but maybe a hickey or two where no one else will see? And my rule: condoms- we use ‘em, non-negotiable.”

“I’d be disappointed otherwise. Need some souvenir from this trip. And if you hadn’t insisted, I would have,” Tony agreed easily.

They had stayed where they were standing, with James keeping Tony pressed flush between his body and the wall while they talked, and now, James rolled his hips forward, grinding his evident erection against Tony’s hip. He slipped a knee between Tony thighs, pressing his knee up against Tony’s groin. Tony groaned, his thoughts going blank as he ground down against James’ thigh, seeking friction against his leg. James dipped his head to kiss Tony’s Adam’s apple, touch soft and gentle as he murmured against his skin, “Anymore grown-up things to talk about, doll?”

Tony’s head fell back against the wall, baring his throat as much as he could to James’ mouth. “Mmm, just to decide if I want you to take me to bed or fuck me right here against the wall.”

James laughed out loud again, and kissed Tony through his smile. “Oh, Tony, you’re... delightful.” He bent then, sliding his hands down Tony’s back and over his ass to rest behind his thighs. He stood, lifting Tony into the air as he walked further into the suite. “We are absolutely going to bed. I want to take my time with you, beautiful.”

Tony felt the blush creep across his cheeks with the compliment. Usually he was the one lavishing praise and sweet pet names on his lovers, and being on the receiving end of that was a change he enjoyed more than he ever would have expected. He wrapped his arms around James’ shoulders and his legs around his waist and huffed a laugh as James carried him, nearly effortlessly, into the bedroom. James approached the bed and braced one knee against the edge of the mattress. He kissed Tony, quick and dirty, then pulled back to look at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before Tony could wonder at what the look meant, he was flying through the air. James had actually thrown him, and he yelped as he hit the center of the mattress, breath leaving his lungs in a rush. He tried to be upset about it, but couldn’t quite pull it off. Eventually he just laughed, then pulled his shirt over his head and leaned back on his elbows.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get over here, or I might just start without you,” Tony threatened with a grin. 

James knelt at the foot of the bed for a moment, eyes growing even darker as he took in the sight of Tony lounging in front of him. Tony looked down at himself the back up at James, knowing what the other man was seeing. There were a couple of things that Tony sometimes felt self-conscious about his own body. The first was his height; he was shorter than most other men he met, but height didn’t really matter much once you were horizontal. The second was the scar down the center of his chest where he’d needed surgery to repair a faulty valve in his heart. It turned some people off which had sometimes bothered him, but better not to get attached if that was going to be the case. Of course, it turned some people on, and he’d never liked that any better, if someone was only into him for his scar. But James’ gaze was running up and down his body, drinking in everything about him, and not taking any particular notice, good or bad, of the prominent scar and Tony loved the way that made him feel. 

With a low noise that was practically a growl, James crawled up the bed, nudging Tony’s knees apart so he could kneel between the them. “God, look at you; you’re fucking gorgeous, doll.” He rested his hands on Tony’s knees then ran them up his thighs, thumbs dipping down to graze his inner thighs through his jeans. He dipped his fingers teasingly under his waistband, tugging lightly to shift Tony closer to him, but he didn’t move to open them yet. Instead, he moved his hands up over Tony’s bare stomach and sides and lightly dragged his fingernail back down over well-toned muscles.

Tony shivered and squirmed under the touch, his muscles flexing under James’ hands. His skin was hot against Tony’s and it was a considerable effort to lie still and grip the sheets instead of surging upwards to grab James and demand more. James spent a great deal of time exploring every inch of Tony’s bare skin. He traced the delicate lines of his face, licked and kissed up and down the column of his throat, and covered his chest, sides and abs with light, teasing caresses. The whole while, he whispered low and rough just how beautiful he thought Tony was. It wasn’t long at all before Tony was lost to the sensations. He wasn’t even completely naked yet and he was writhing under James, begging for more. 

“James, c’mon, _please-_ ” Tony reached for James and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, tugging a little harder than necessary to pull it over his head so he could get his hands on James’ skin. “Mmm, god, you’re beautiful. Couldn’t stop thinking about this from the first moment I saw you.”

James grinned and caught hold of Tony’s wrists as pulled his hands away and pinned them to the mattress on either side of Tony’s head. He dipped his head to lick a stripe up the line of Tony’s throat then caught his earlobe between his teeth, nipping lightly. “Is that so?” he purred into Tony’s ear. “You think about this, exactly? Me on top of you, holding you down?” James slowly ground his hips down against Tony’s as spoke low and hot into his ear. “You saw a stranger in a bar and immediately imagined me grinding into you, teasing, playing, taking my sweet time to take exactly what I want from you?”

Tony let out an inarticulate groan in response and bucked his hips up against James. He pulled against James’ hold on his wrists, not really trying to get loose; just testing the strength of his hold. He quickly realized that James’ hold was gentle, but firm. Tony would have to really struggle to break free, not that he had any intention of doing anything of the sort. 

James continued grinding down against Tony, pressing his thigh into Tony’s groin at a torturously slow pace. He kept Tony’s hand pinned down above his head, and used his mouth to touch Tony every he could reach, leaving kisses and bites all over his shoulders, throat, and chest. 

Tony arched up into the kisses desperate for more contact between them. He was painfully hard in his jeans, and he wouldn’t have thought he could come like this, but he was so close to the edge, he was sure he would tip over any moment. The feeling of being held down, helpless, and just a little desperate, combined with the humiliation of being so close to coming in his pants while he rutted up against a stranger’s leg was so arousing Tony could hardly bear it.

“James, please, I need- touch me, _please,_ ” Tony begged as he writhed under James, straining to gain more friction against the other man. 

James laughed low and rough in Tony’s ear. “Oh darlin’, ain’t you just-” James’ brooklyn accent grew stronger as pressed his thigh harder against Tony’s aching cock still trapped in his jeans. “I ain’t gonna touch you, sugar, not yet. Not until you come in your pants just like you are right now. Come on beautiful, come for me.” James covered Tony’s mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue in deep and swallowing the moans spilling from Tony’s throat as his hips jerked and stuttered against James’ leg. 

Tony shouted into James’ mouth as he came. His vision whited out as he spilled into his pants just as James had demanded. He pulled against the hold on his wrists and James let go to pull Tony into his arms and held him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Tony wrapped his arms around James, clinging to him and pressing kisses against any part of him he could reach. 

“Fuck, James. God, you’re incredible. I can’t believe you did that,” Tony laughed breathlessly as he came down. He started to squirm in the other man’s embrace as he registered the discomfort of the cooling mess in his pants. 

James noticed and pulled back, hands sliding down Tony’s body to the waist of his jeans and undid the buttons. He took care in removing the rest of Tony’s clothing then quickly shed his own as well. Then he laid alongside him, his very present erection pressing against his hip. He ran his hands over Tony’s body, enjoying the warmth of his skin. He didn’t stop until Tony’s breath was quickening once again and then he moved to kneel between his legs, gently but firmly pushing his thighs apart. He leaned over to the table and retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom before settling back between Tony’s knees.

Tony looked up at him, feeling open and vulnerable. He smiled at the younger man as he coated his fingers and began working Tony open. It didn’t take long before he found that sensitive spot within tony and began aiming for it with each thrust of his fingers. Tony closed his eyes and lost himself in the waves of pleasure that James sent coursing through him. He whimpered softly when james finally pulled his fingers away completely. Tony heard the rip of the condom wrapper and a moment later he felt James pressing into him. 

James’ thrusts were slow and measured at first. But Tony was soon moving his hips to meet him and urging him to move faster. So he picked up the pace and he and Tony moved together, both chasing their pleasure in the body of the other. Tony pulled James down for a kiss, threading his fingers through his hair to keep him close, and even after the kiss broke they stayed together, their breath mingling as they kept moving. Neither of them could say how long it was before Tony shouted James name once again and clenched down around James as he came for the second time. James followed him only a moment later, moaning Tony’s name in turn. He rode out his orgasm with a few more strokes then collapsed along side Tony. He carefully withdrew, holding onto the condom then knotting it before dropping it into a trash can. He had no desire to leave the warmth of Tony’s side, so he reached for one of their discarded shirts- he didn’t really notice whose- and used it to clean Tony’s stomach the best he could. They could clean up better in the morning. He tossed the shirt away from the bed and pulled Tony close. Their arms and legs tangled together and it seemed like no time at all before they were both sound asleep, resting easily in each other’s arms. 

Tony woke slowly, disoriented by unfamiliar surroundings. He let out a small sigh as he remembered he was in James’ hotel room. The older he got, he found that while one night stands were still fun while they were happening, the mornings after got harder and harder, even the unconventional ones. 

It was still dark outside and the glow of the hotel lights filtered in through the window, casting the room in soft neon blue light. He felt the bed shift and looked over at James, stirring slightly in his sleep. His hair was strewn across the pillow and his face, and Tony reached out carefully to lift the strand across his eyes and tuck it back behind his ear. He hummed softly at the touch, but didn’t wake or otherwise react. Tony smiled softly. Last night had been _good._ James had been everything he’d hoped for and he was a little sorry it was over. Maybe, if he was lucky, he and James would run into each other again before the conference was over. 

He gingerly climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. He considered taking a quick shower, but he was only an express elevator ride to his own room, and he could go that far before showering. After using the facilities, he paused to look at himself in the mirror and smiled at the line of bites and hickeys James had left across his collarbones and shoulders. Nothing that would show above his shirt collar, but plenty of reminders to leave Tony with some very happy memories for the next week until they all faded. He blew out a deep breath. It was time to go. Better to be gone before James woke and tempted him to stay. Things had the potential to become much more interesting if James had to track him down later.

He turned off the bathroom light before opening the door and slipping quietly back into the bedroom. Moving around the room as carefully as he could, he collected the pieces of his clothing that had been strewn about the room the night before. He thought he had everything was just about to slip into his jeans when James spoke from the bed, sending tony practically jumping to the ceiling in startlement. 

“Leaving so soon, doll? I thought last night went better than that.” Tony turned towards the bed, grateful for the darkened room to hide the flush across his cheeks. James was laying on his stomach, arms folded under his pillow, a small, unreadable smile on his face. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He caught the brief flash of a smirk on James’ face before he covered it with a smooth expression once more. “I mean- I just thought I’d continue how we started and head back to my room before you woke up. No awkward morning after conversations, you know?”

James frowned a little and propped himself up on one elbow. “Oh, is that what you thought? I didn’t do anything wrong did I? I thought things were going pretty good, myself.”

Tony looked down, shuffling his feet a little, and shrugged, looking back up at him with a grin. “I just thought- I mean it was a great night; I had a lot of fun, but I figured you maybe, might like to chase me down for breakfast later?”

James’ frown shifted into a smile at Tony’s sudden playfulness. Their game had been incredibly satisfying and enjoyable, but it was early; too early to think about continuing the game right now. He held a hand out towards Tony, “Come back to bed, Sweetheart. Last night was fun, but I don’t want you to go.”

Tony hesitated, jeans still hanging from his hands as he met James’ eyes. Even as early as it was, his gaze was strong and clear, blue eyes twinkling up at him. And he fell into those eyes the same way he had the night before, over and over again every night before that since the first day they met, and there was really no way he could resist.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll stay.” Tony drop his jeans on the floor where he stood and slid under the cover that James held up for him and straight into his husband’s arms. He held Tony close to his chest and bent his head to kiss Tony’s temple. 

“I love you,” James whispered into his hair. “Now go back to sleep.” James tightened his grip around Tony who simply hummed in agreement as he gave in to the warmth of the other man. As he drifted off, he smiled to himself as he thought that mornings after with James were really the best ones of all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Trashcanakin's gorgeous art!


End file.
